Bril Vaene
Bril Vaene is a Colason conqueress drifting through space in search of a worthy opponent, often neglecting any legitimate conquest of alien worlds if it means getting a good fight. Bril has a form of psychic capabilities, allowing her to 'feel' the odds of a situation's outcomes; however, her brash nature often leads her to pursue unlikely paths. Description Bril Vaene is a humanoid alien with pale skin that almost has a blue tint to it. She has black hair that runs past her shoulders and two prominent horns, jutting out from her head at a ninety degree angle. She has blue irises and sharp teeth, two very thin 'slits' for nostrils like a snake's. Bril's usual attire is some dark grey ragged pants and a long-sleeved black shirt with heavy armor over them; a chestplate, thigh armor, and knee-high plated boots, all made of rusted metal. She usually tosses a padded longcoat over this, but removes it when she needs the element of surprise, or if it's simply relaxing. Personality Bril Vaene is aggresive and overly confident, years of training with her precognition having made her self-assured. She doesn't believe she can lose, even if the odds are stacked against her, and takes defeat very personally. Bril loves a good fight and will do anything to find one, even if it's highly self-destructive or dangerous. Underneath her cocky, aggresive exterior, Bril Vaene is unsure of her place in the world, wondering if she's really leaving an impact to be remembered by. She has an odd sense of humor and tends to misread social situations, but will gladly befriend anyone she considers an even match for herself. Backstory Bril Vaene comes from the harsh world of Colassio IV, a planet once thriving with amphibious life hurled into a new ice age after a volcanic eruption filled their atmosphere with ash. Bril's teenage years were spent learning to hunt and thrive, and she eventually got off-world by focusing her thoughts and mastering her precognitive abilities, waiting in the harsh wilderness for months as there was just a slim chance of intergalactic travellers taking her. Luck was in her favor, as Denos and Logi landed in search of artifacts. Bril convinced them to drop her off at their next stop, and hitched a ride with them to the Delta, where she began her hunt for a worthy foe. Power and Abilities Bril Vaene has intensive survival training and is resistant to extreme cold, but her most prominent and useful skill is her psychic ability to see the odds of outcomes. She can't alter outcomes nor be absolutely certain of what will happen, but she can use this information to help her in battle, although she often goes for risky tactics instead of likely outcomes. Her main weapon is her musket, but she's proficient with hand-to-hand combat too. Appearances Relationships Gallery BrilVaeneExo.png|Bril Vaene, as drawn by BrilVanaeVictory.png|Bril in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. BrilVanaeNewPainted.png|Bril Vanae in World Tournament. Artwork by . Trivia *Her name is pronounced as 'bril vi-ain'. Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Psychics Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Category:Original Characters Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:World Tournament